Matchmaker Octavia
by jonthekhaleesi
Summary: Octavia decides to take matters into her own hands to get Bellamy Clarke together (one shot, may become a multi fic) (rating will go up)


**Slight AU, written throughout the day while watching the world cup game and the heat game. **

**This prompt was from an anon on tumblr, I decided to make it a one shot, but if you guys want more, let me know and I will happily write more! **

* * *

Octavia sat on the ground, her back leaning against the drop ship. She sat in her usual spot around the same time, to watch her brother and Clarke, bicker about something as usual. It reminded her of how she spent her time when she was bored on the Ark.

When Octavia was younger, she always had to stay alone in her families living quarters. Bellamy was training as a cadet and her mother was usually at work. She used to sit alone, with nothing to do for hours. She was always bored to the point where she sometimes even tried to venture outside the door. Unfortunately, every time she tried, she was caught by her mother or brother.

To keep her from trying to go out into the open halls of the Ark, her family pulled their money together to buy a very tiny television for their living quarters. During the day on the Ark television station, there were 3 channels. Sports (all 100 years old), News (usually regular announcements), and reality TV reruns. Octavia's favorite channel, was of course the third one. She watch shows that dealt with match making and helping find true love.

As the years went by, she saw how much older Bellamy had gotten. He almost looked like the boys in the show she always watched. She always wondered if he had a love life. She knew if he did love somebody, he would never take them to his living quarters, her being the reason why. So one day before Bellamy left for duty, she asked him.

"So," Octavia said stopping him in front of the door. "do you have a girlfriend?"

Bellamy looked at her with a confused expression. "No? I'm training to be a guard, I don't have time to date."

A blush crept up onto his face. He thought of the blonde Phoenix girl who always passed him in the halls on his way to work. She rarely noticed him, but every once and a while would smile at him if she was alone. Everyday he left a few minutes early to take the long way just to see her. Bellamy never heard her voice, didn't know her name, all he knew is that she was a Phoenix girl who loved to read books. He never saw her without one.

"C'mon Bellamy, your face is bright red! Do you like anybody?" she pressed further. But Bellamy picked her skinny body up and moved her away from the door.

"Look O, can we talk about this later?" he asked, opening the door backwards. "I'll tell you when I get back, I'm going to be late-" he stopped as he bumped into somebody, hard. Octavia shut the door quickly, in fear of being caught. But she kept her ear by the door.

Bellamy turned around, "Hey watch where you're goi-" he stopped again when he saw her, the blonde Phoenix girl picking up her dropped book and fixing her hair. She looked up at him with a apologetic look.

"Pardon me! I am so very sorry! Are you alright?" she asked, checking Bellamy's body for any scratches or bruises.

"Uh.." Bellamy stuttered, his face turning a bright shade of pink. He quickly snapped his head away to hide his blushing, hoping she didn't notice. "I'm good."

She laughed a little, defiantly noticing his blushing, and he had to admit, her laugh sent tingles down his spine. "Alright then, sorry again.. uhh?" she said trying to ask for his name.

"Bellamy." he said turning to her holding out his rough, calloused hand.

"Clarke. It's nice to meet you Bellamy." she smiled as she took his hand. Her fingers were small, soft, and delicate . "Sorry again for running into you. I wasn't paying attention. This book," she said looking down at her other hand holding the lengthy novel. "its just so. good."

Bellamy chuckled, still holding onto her hand. "Well maybe you can tell me about it sometime over a drink?" he asked smiling. He didn't even think before he spoke. She's a Phoenix girl, defiantly under drinking age. 'I screwed up' he thought to himself.

He thought she would scowl and walk away, but instead she smiled again. "My quarters. Phoenix, bunker 236. 6pm. I'll tell you all about it." And with that, she let go of his hand and walked away. He watched her walk down the hallway, he could already feel like the day was going to be a long one.

Octavia smiled as she listened into their conversation. And from that moment on, she promised herself she would help him find love no matter what she had to do.

Octavia's eyes widened as she looked at the two of them. She realized, Clarke. The Phoenix girl who Bellamy bumped into. She realized that neither of them realized that they were talking to each other. They obviously weren't going to get together on their own, so Octavia decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Well Octavia, time to be the match maker you were always meant to be." she said as she rolled up her sleeves, ready to get to work.

* * *

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you guys think! Thank you! **


End file.
